


10 | Courtivia

by DreamsOfAustin



Category: Courtivia, Shayney, Shourtney - Fandom, Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfAustin/pseuds/DreamsOfAustin
Summary: "Take deep breaths and count to 10," Cat, her sister, asked politely."W-what i-if...I d-don't...don’t w-want to?" Courtney stammered out.Courtney Miller and Olivia Sui have been friends for years, kissing and acting like a couple for Smosh videos. They tell each other everything, or do they?TRIGGER WARNINGS: Mental hospitals, angst, blood.





	2. Chapter One - Sort Your Life Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on what you think of this!

"Hoo-Hoo!" Courtney yelled, pulling out a small nerf gun and shooting the editors.  
"Fucks sake Courtney! Calm down," Ian told her, trying to keep a calm demeanor. Ian was clearly not in a good mood. "I'm sorry Ian, I forgot we were trying to brainstorm. Maybe we can have another nerf challenge?"  
"That's a good idea! Maybe a nerf war? The fans loved the first one where you shot Smosh Games, I'll talk to Matt Raub about SG having guns too." The cogs in his head were turning. You could see it in his eyes. Ever since Anthony left, he's been more concentrated on the money. None of the squad noticed Ian's declining mental state. Well, none except Courtney. She tried to make Ian smile, even on her dark days. If she had to go to St. Gerald's, she'd text Ian to make him smile, then she'd text her best friend Olivia to check he was. The problem was, Ian wasn't the only one with an unnoticed declining mental state.  
Courtney Miller suffered a lot. She struggled with most things. Severe panic attacks, PTSD (from where an old boyfriend tried to kill her - she gets reoccurring nightmares (if she can sleep due to insomnia)), PPD (her best friends were using her for popularity), paranoia, and because of this, she has frequent breakdowns. She spends weekends and sick days at SGMH. Otherwise known as St. Gerald's Mental Hospital.  
Although her state was worsening, her sister Cat has worked there for years, allowing Courtney to come and go as she pleases so her friends don't suspect anything, she can't go through hell again. "Ian? Can I take a moment outside please?" Ian rolled his eyes at the blonde as he sighed.  
"Again Courtney? Really? No, just sort your life out."

Sort your life out.

Her breathing began to quicken.

Sort your life out.

Quicker.

She can't fucking sort her life out.

Her heart beat fast, pounding heavily in her chest.

It's too fucking hard.

The walls started to close in, and her eyes began to blur.

Without a second thought about Ian's refusal, she ran out of the conference room and bolted towards the bathroom before leaning over the toilet and revealing what she had for lunch. Courtney took some time to recompose herself before walking out of the stall, splashing herself with water and sighing to herself whilst she tried to control the shaking. "St Gerald's?" She asked herself, "St Gerald's."

After leaving a note in Ian's office saying she wasn't feeling well, Courtney headed into the elevator. She was too lazy to take the stairs, and since the building was new, the elevator never broke.

Peacefully, the elevator reached the bottom floor of the office building.

Stepping out of the building, Courtney tried to slow her breathing and took her phone from her pocket. She swiped down the contacts landing on the one person she knew would always pick up: Ava. The phone dialled and started to ring, "Hello, we are St Gerald's Mental Hospital who believe in reforming, my name is Ava, how can I help you?" Courtney heard her auburn friend say over the phone.  
"Hey, is Cat there?"  
"Oh, hey Courtney. You do realise you don't have to let me greet you formally every time you call," she giggled as per usual.  
"I prefer the greeting, I have metathesiophobia, I tell you every time you say it," Courtney casually responded.  
"Anyway Court, I'm guessing you're heading to us now? Bad day at work?" Ava spoke to her calmly, and gently as she normally would until Courtney got to the hospital. Her voice was always soothing to Courtney, similar to a mother's, in fact Courtney wasn't sure if Ava had ever thought about being a parent.  
"Kinda, I had a panic attack after Ian told me to sort my life out and I barely made it to the bathroom before I vomited."  
"Imagery sweetheart," Ava giggled again, and Courtney could imagine her in her office, turning away from the phone, yet still smiling.  
"Sorry baby," Courtney replied flirtatiously, her breathing evening out, as she hailed a cab.  
"How much longer 'till you get her Court?" She asked patiently and gently. The sound of rustling papers told Courtney she was now on speaker so Eva could do work at the same time. She got in the cab and told the cabbie the address of the hospital. "Five minutes maybe. I just got into a cab at the end of the Smoffice street."  
"Okay, do you want me to page Cat for when you get here? I think she's dealing with an insomniac at the mome-"  
"It's fine. You know my room number, can you send some salty food and some water to my room, I'll be there in a few."  
Ava chuckled at her friend, "You make it sound like a hotel. I mean, it almost is for you."

The door swung open as Courtney pushed through them, "Welcome back Courtney Miller," spoke Ava from the front desk.  
"Hello Ava, is Cat available?"  
"I'd never miss an opportunity to take care of my little sister," Cat exclaimed, rushing over to hug Courtney, who had tears glimmering in the corner of her eyes. "Let's go to your room, shall we? And you can tell me all about your day at work." Courtney nodded and began to shuffle in the direction she had walked so many times before.


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney Miller and Olivia Sui have been friends for years, kissing and acting like a couple for Smosh videos. They tell each other everything, or do they?

What about Courtney's days off "sick"?  
Or her never being available for the weekend?  
Is there more to Courtney Ruth Miller than Olivia has bothered or cared to notice?

Who will help Courtney get through it?  
Her white-haired, strong roommate Wes?  
Her muscly, comedic ex, Shayne?  
Her beautiful best friend, she's known for years, Olivia?

Read on to discover the emotionally painful journey that is '10'.


End file.
